Assessing the damage that has occurred to an object, such as a vehicle following a collision, can be a time consuming and resource intensive process. With respect to a damaged vehicle, in order to assess the damage, the vehicle may be taken to a repair facility for an assessment of the damage. If the vehicle is undriveable, it may be towed to the repair facility or, alternatively, a damage assessor may be dispatched to the location of the vehicle in order to assess the damage.